Double Take
by Infinite Pen
Summary: Basically the same conversation with two different takes. One with the Briefs and then the other with the Son family. See how the two families are alike and yet so very different. Slight V/B & G/CC action :


Don't own DBZ, just doing this for fun!

Double Take

_****Take 1: At the Briefs'****_

It was some few weeks after the whole Buu scare, and with Dr. and Mrs. Briefs on vacation, their daughter as well as her husband and son were enjoying a very nourishing meal at home. Well, Trunks and Bulma were eating as they usually eat, but a certain Saiyan Prince seemed to be in a daze as he sat at the head of the table.

It was not the food that he had consumed but something else that had left a slight bitter taste in his mouth. It seemed he was feeling a little regretful of finally recognizing Kakarrot as the better fighter. He couldn't figure if this meant he had to give up his goal to be the strongest or should he continue thriving to be the best. The feeling was fairly similar to when that fool Kakarrot had gotten himself killed during the Cell games after which Vegeta felt that his life had little meaning.

He looked to his son with a smile as he thought the boy was partially responsible for sustaining him, and then there was also her. He glanced at his wife who was casually sipping on a hot cup of tea. The brew was so warm and relaxing that she had closed her eyes to strengthen other senses in order to enjoy it fully.

Bulma felt his eyes on her and opened her own to meet his gaze. His stare appeared a bit abnormal, prompting her to lower the tea cup and examine his expression more closely.

"Vegeta?" She began, cocking her head to the side. "Are you okay you?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" He said in his usual tone that granted her a small sigh of relief.

"Well you don't seem to be eating like you usually do…" She continued the scrutiny of her husband and noticed that the collection of dirty dishes were not as stacked as they generally are with every meal.

"Oh? And how do I _usually_ eat?" he changed his stiff expression to a challenging smirk, never knowing she paid that much attention to his appetite.

"Let's see by now you would have usually eaten five times as much already." She replied with a sweet smile and rose from her seat to begin hauling his mess away as she had concluded he was done. "I guess we'll have plenty leftovers for tomorrow."

"Oh." He raised his arms up, giving her access to clear the plates directly in front of him. He sat back in chair and picked up a glass of red wine to slowly sip on it.

"Hey dad!" Trunks suddenly blurted out, causing his father to jump and spill a small dribble of wine on his best dress shirt.

"What son." Vegeta calmly answered the boy as he attempted dabbing out the stain with a napkin that he had dipped in his glass of ice water.

"Goten and I have this awesome new technique to show you!" Trunks exclaimed as he was now working on the whole strawberry shortcake his mother set out for dessert.

"Really?" Vegeta asked blandly as if he was not the least bit interested, but Trunks knew his father better. "Why not show me by yourself." Vegeta suggested. He knew having Goten there would also warrant his goofy father's presence which he was rewarding himself a little break from Kakarrot after all the recent back to back gatherings.

"It's a fusion move, dad." Trunks frowned holding a tall glass of milk away from his mouth. "We have to do it while fused."

"You fused with Goku, right Vegeta?" Bulma interrupted the father/son interaction and placed her hands on her husband's strong shoulders imposing on him a massage. He glared up at her as she reminded him of the rather awkward joining he did with Kakarrot by putting in one of those absurd earrings, but she winked at him in return. "I wouldn't mind seeing what you two looked like as one. I bet you were so _dangerously_ handsome." She continued working her hands up his neck.

"I didn't get to see it either! Will you guys do it again? Huh, dad?" Trunks asked rather excited as has anticipating his father's answer to be in his favor.

"Unless another ridiculously strong villain emerges from the pits of nothingness to threaten the earth and proves to be even a difficult opponent for Kakarrot and/or myself with our own _INDIVIDUAL_ bodies…then no, I will not fuse with that imbecile again and absolutely will not do it just for fun…that's out of the question. Nor will I fuse with _anyone_ else for that matter." Vegeta frankly stated to his son and shut his eyes as he took pleasure in the skilled ministrations of his wife's soft hands that now worked through his thick hair.

_"Anyone_?" Bulma asked freezing her massage to look down at him as he was subconsciously letting out small purrs of satisfaction.

"Anyone." He quickly answered without giving her question any real thought.

"So I guess this means that you won't be fusing with me _just for fun_ tonight then." She retreated with a smirk and backed up to the kitchen counter where she grabbed her still warm cup of tea and quietly sipped. She eyed the back of his head with amusement as she wondered how long it would take her husband catch on. As sharp as Vegeta is, it didn't take even a second for him to figure it out.

"Now that's different…" He glanced over a shoulder back at her with his arms crossed and answered her with the sexiest tone that sent shivers through her body at the same time it pulled her back to him. "I can tolerate _that kind_ of fusion over and over…it's more than…_just fun._"

"And I am forever your one and only for _that kind_ of fusion, right?" Bulma asked with sudden sultriness, softly cuffing his face from behind and turned it upwards only an inch from her own.

"But of course…who else is there?" Vegeta raised a hand to stroke her cheek.

"You guys are talking about sex, aren't you?" Trunks nonchalantly inquired now clearing his own plates as his parents were speechless at his forthrightness. It seemed they had forgotten about his presence.

_****Take 2: At the Son's****_

In his recent joining of forces with Videl, Gohan was out on a patrol date, leaving his parents and little brother to partake in the evening meal without him. Goku was steady shoveling anything in front of him at an alarming rate, while Chi-Chi questioned her husband's frenzy that was somewhat peculiar to her.

"Are you okay, Goku?" She asked with a frown.

"Fwsure…" Goku started to answer with a mouth full, but swallowed first as he was scared by his wife's glare. "…sure, I'm okay Chi-Chi. Why?"

"Well, you're not eating like you usually do." Chi-chi said, getting up from the table. She wasn't quite done with her meal, but seeing her husband was just about to run out of sustenance, she felt obligated to accommodate him.

"I'm not?" He asked looking around him and then stood up to look over the stacks of _cleaned_ plates that almost reached the ceiling.

"No! You've eaten five times more than you would have usually eaten already!" She shouted, swiping her own barely eaten meal and walked over to put it before him. "And I didn't cook enough!"

"Oh…" Goku looked to the plate and back to his wife with a frown. He felt really bad that she had given up her own food to satisfy his hunger. It was his fault for looking forward to eating Gohan's share, but it seemed Chi-Chi had already anticipated one less mouth to feed before she prepared dinner."…sorry, Chi-Chi." He apologized before he immediately crammed down her share as well.

"That's okay, Goku." Chi-Chi sighed heavily and began hauling the empty bowls and plates from the table.

"Hey daddy!" Goten called suddenly, causing Goku to choke a little from the surprise.

"What is it little buddy?" Goku gleefully asked giving Goten his undivided attention after clearing his throat.

"Trunks and I have this cool new move to show you!" Goten joyfully answered, pushing the mouth full of rice to the side of his jaw.

"Wow! I want to see it after dinner!" Goku was now looking forward to his younger son's new technique as he excitedly finished of the last bit on his plate.

"But Trunks isn't here, and I can't do it without him because we have to fuse first!" Goten pouted at his father and chugged a glass of water to chase after the rice. Goku now sat at the table disappointed that he had nothing to do since Goten was still eating and it would be too late for sparring after he got done. He thought perhaps he should instant transmission over to Bulma's to get in a punch or two with Vegeta.

"Ow!" Goku was smacked from his thoughts when a dish towel stung the back of his head.

"Goku, I heard you fused with Vegeta." Chi-Chi said with her hands in the hot soapy water as she quickly reduced the piles of dirty dishes. "Now that I would like to see! I wonder what you guys' hair looked like when you were joined…"

"I want to see it too daddy! Will you fuse with Mr. Vegeta again?" Goten asked anxiously as his eyes scurried over the table's contents for more to eat.

"Oh, I don't think he would be willing to do fusion with me again…even if another really tough bad guy tries to blow up the earth and even I couldn't beat him alone, Vegeta probably wouldn't fuse with me then either. And I don't think I would rather fuse with anyone else…" Goku exhaled as he sat back in his chair. Sure Piccolo as well as Gohan would be sufficient candidates, but now it was like Vegeta was an actual part of him. It wouldn't feel right to designate someone else that spot as his partner.

"Ow!" Goku hollered catching another unexpected whip from Chi-Chi's wet cloth.

"Then…you wouldn't like to do the fusion dance with even me, Goku?" She asked with a faint sadness. All Goku cared about was fighting it seemed, and she dreaded mentioning the fusion with Vegeta of all things. She often found herself even jealous of the Saiyan Prince as Goku spent more time thinking of him instead of his own wife.

"Gee, Chi-Chi, no offense but, I don't think we'd stand a chance in saving the world if we fused together." Goku said apologetically after giving it some thought. Chi-Chi was one of the strongest women in the world, but thinking of the strength of the opponents they've had in the past, she would probably be the last fighter he would choose to fuse with, besides the father of his older son's girlfriend.

"I know that Goku!" Chi-Chi fumed at her husband's reply.

"Ow!" Goku cried once again taking a hit this time from a huge silver serving spoon from his wife as she now stood at his side.

"But we can…" Chi-Chi started as she shyly placed a hand on his shoulder. "…_rock the world _with our fusion."

"Rock…the…world…_with our fusion_?" Goku thought aloud as he was unsure of what Chi-Chi was trying to say. But then he looked up to see her blushing profusely and got the picture. "Ohhhhh! _Suuuure!_ I'd be glad to…_rock the world_ with you _tonight_ if you want, Chi-Chi." He said sweetly as he slowly pulled her hand from his shoulder and gently guided her to sit on his lap. "That is…after Goten goes to bed of course."

"Aw man! Why do I have to go to bed first?!" Goten loudly protested, stealing a very rare and special moment from his parents. "I wanna see it! Wow! You guys must be really strong when you fuse if you can even rock the world!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this one as much as I did...reviews are appreciated!

* * *


End file.
